El sueño de la razón
by Thushespeaks
Summary: ...engendra encapuchados que hacen explotar metros. Lily y James se encuentran por primera vez desde el final del colegio. En el metro. De algún modo aprovechan la ocasión para enamorarse, ser denodadamente valientes y tratar de no morir en el intento.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: No es mío y no gano nada con ello.

Pequeño OS. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es puramente voluntario, salvo si resulta ofensivo o molesto, en cuyo caso es un accidente.

El sueño de la razón engendra...

**Resumen:**...engendra gente encapuchada que hace explotar metros. Lily y James se encuentran por primera vez desde el final del colegio. En el metro.

...

Fue en él en quién se fijó primero al entrar en el vagón, aunque no lo reconoció inmediatamente. Llevaba años sin poner el pie en el metro de Londres y por poco se emocionó al escuchar el famoso "mind the gap". Hundió el cuello en el abrigo e intentó concentrarse en Brideshead, pero un hormigueo en el estómago le impedía estar pendiente de las penurias de Sebastian Flyte. Tenía ganas de poner un nombre a la cara que acababa de ver y volver a entrar en contacto con la vida londinense.

Echó una ojeada rápida hacia la derecha. Le sonaba a algo la curva de la mandíbula y el pelo desordenado. Vació la mirada y volvió a girarse con deliberación. Le escudriñó durante dos segundos antes de reconocerlo. James Potter.

En cuanto le llegó la iluminación se preguntó cómo era posible que hubiese tenido que pensárselo tanto. Aunque llevaba el pelo un poco más largo, seguía pareciendo que le había peinado un huracán. Tenía la misma expresión y manera de moverse.

Recordaba que James había pasado de niño a adulto sin llegar a descordinar los movimientos. Si en algo acusaba el paso de los dieciocho a los veintitrés, no era en el físico, sino en un aire ligeramente más reflexivo, que no cuadraba con la imagen que había guardado de cuando le pedía salir cada cinco minutos.

Lily se preguntó si quería dirigirle la palabra. Por regla general tenía tendencia a ser cordial con sus antiguos conocidos, pero por otro, cinco años hacían fácil dejar que se marchase sin moverse de su sitio. Decidió no planteárselo, dejando la idea flotar en su cabeza. Al cabo de unos segundos descubrió que había repartido un par de codazos y le había tendido la mano con una sonrisa tan perfectamente natural que se dio cuenta de que que se alegraba de verle.

- ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Levantó los ojos hacía ella, parpadeando como si le hubiese distraído de algo profundamente interesante. Era su expresión por defecto. Alguna vez se había preguntado hasta que punto era verdad la impresión que producía James de abstraerse hasta la obnubilación en un tema concreto, hasta el punto que no había compañía más agradable que lo que fuera que absorbiera su atención, la de Lily incluida, y eso que la había perseguido muchos años con la aplicación del adolescente.

Durante un instante temió que no la reconociese, pero enseguida pensó que era una idea absurda. A menos que tuviese Alzheimer (muy) precoz o le hubiesen echado un sortilegio, la tenía que recordar. No era como si no hubiesen pasado siete años en la misma clase.

- ¿Lily Evans? Preguntó, estrechándole la mano, poniendo en su cara exactamente el mismo grado de simpatía que había puesto Lily; y a ella eso se le antojó demasiado poco. Sin embargo despejó el asiento que había a su lado y que había ocupado con su abrigo y una cartera de bastante buen tamaño, echándolo todo al suelo con muchas menos contemplaciones de las que había tenido cuando las colocó, y la invitó a sentarse.

- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces? Preguntó ella mientras lo hacía.

- Todo bien, contestó James, y por su aspecto, Lily pensó que debía ser verdad. Le interrogó y descubrió que era Auror y que había entrado a trabajar en un órgano semi-independiente del Ministerio, a las órdenes de Moody, implicado en la lucha directa contra los mortífagos. Se hizo rogar para decirlo, pero ella comprendió que su reticencia venía de saber que había triunfado en todos los sentidos del término.

El pensamiento de Lily se perdió por un segundo en un torbellino de imágenes de Hogwarts, de la universidad y de sus propias ideas e ilusiones a lo largo de los años. Le costó encontrar palabras para continuar la conversación, y aunque agradecía que no tuviese que apartarse de un patrón trivial para situaciones similares, en parte no podía evitar pensar que el momento tendría que haber resultado más especial. No faltaba mucho para que llegase su parada y le decepcionaba por adelantado que el encuentro fuese a ser pasajero e improductivo, pero no sabía con que excusa prolongar un poco el tiempo.

Habían estado unos segundos callados. James, como ella, no parecía demasiado sorprendido. Parecía muy natural volver a encontrarse como si sólo hubiesen pasado las vacaciones de verano en vez de toda una carrera universitaria. Hablaba con fluidez pero fríamente y si Lily hubiese querido adivinar en que pensaba por el brillo de sus ojos, se habría dado cuenta de que en realidad, la mejor manera seguía siendo trepanarlo. De todos modos, estaba segura de que si se hubiesen subido juntos al metro en los últimos años del colegio, él se hubiera sentado con las piernas atravesadas por medio pasillo y cara de claustrofobia. Ahora estaba recto y la dominaba por al menos media sonrisa y una cabeza. Levantar la vista para mirarle a los ojos no le salía fácilmente y más de una vez se encontró simulando que le interesaba algo del andén de las paradas que desfilaban. Entre medias, cuando el espectáculo se volvía todo negro, no tenía más remedio que volver a fijar la mirada en él.

- ¿Y tú? ¿No ibas a entrar en Leyes? Preguntó James. A ella le complació que se acordase, pero no era una época que le agradase especialmente y le habría gustado no recordarla.

- Ah… Sí… entré… Pero dejé la carrera al cabo de un año, explicó. He hecho Medimagia. En Estados Unidos.

James Potter se echó a reír con incredulidad.

- ¿De verdad? Siempre pensé que serías la última persona en dejar la carrera. Sabía que estaban es América, pero pensaba que era por lo otro.

Siempre había admirado a quien era capaz de dar lo mejor de sí mismo para la empresa en la que se había embarcado y había estado segura de ser capaz de hacerlo. Pero al entrar en leyes magas sus resoluciones habían desaparecido como si nunca las hubiese tenido y se encontró con que pasaban las tardes y no abría ni un libro. Salir de la atmósfera confinada de Hogwarts la desorientó; encontrarse libre, viviendo sola, sin tener que responder ante nadie por su presencia, su comida o sus horas de sueño, la dejó descontrolada. Acabó el año sin saber lo que quería, convencida de que no valía la pena esforzarse por casi nada y además, de que si resultaba que se equivocaba y algo apareciese que sí valiese la pena, no se iba a dar cuenta.

- ¿Sí? Bueno, supongo que tampoco me conocías tan bien. Me parece que creías que bastaban cinco minutos y una fotografía para conocer a una persona.

James ni siquiera arqueó las cejas, como si hubiese previsto de antemano una respuesta agresiva.

- Cinco minutos, una fotografía y una charla con su madre, dijo con sorna.

- Supongo, respondió ella, con una leve sonrisa.

Entonces vio las paredes de su estación y se levantó. Le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó.

- Ha sido un gusto volver a verte.

James esta vez sí alzó las cejas.

- Sí, a ti también.

...

Pero en el momento en el que Lily se dispuso a accionar la manilla, un puñetazo de ruido y de llamas arrancó la puerta de cuajo y la propulsó con ella hacia atrás. Su cuerpo chocó contra una serie de cantos duros hasta estrellarse contra el suelo, desmadejado, en una nube de dolor. Algo muy pesado cayó sobre ella.

James, que había estado sentado, gritó y se protegió la cabeza mientras la onda expansiva le aplastaba contra el asiento. Por alguna casualidad no le cayó nada encima; al acabar la onda de presión negativa, estaba prácticamente indemne. A penas cinco eternos segundos después, levantó la cabeza y contempló el espectáculo del Apocalipsis. Veía bocas abiertas, pero había quedado ensordecido y no alcanzaba a oír gritos. Las luces se habían apagado y brillaban entre los destrozos los bailes de chispas reflejados en trozos de metal doblados. Aquí y allá cuerpos retorcidos coronaban montañas informes de escombros. Olía a azufre y caía carboncillo del techo.

Se levantó y puso tentativamente un pie delante del otro. Fríamente palpó su brazos y su pecho en busca de fracturas, y al no notar nada sacó la varita, justo a tiempo para que otra explosión le levantase por los aires y le enviase rodando hacia atrás.

Esta vez un hierro retorcido se le clavó profundamente en el muslo y la caída le sacó el hombro de sitio.

- Vaya puta mierda de profesión, murmuró a modo de gemido, mientras trataba de encajar de nuevo el húmero en su cavidad. Con un crujido, todavía inaudible pero no por eso menos desagradable, volvió a poder mover el codo, y entonces pensó en los demás.

James era Auror y sabía reconocer una explosión mágica, pero no sabía medicomagia y no podía hacer nada por los muggles muertos o moribundos que le rodeaban. Por otro lado, se acordó de Lily en cuanto pudo permitirse el lujo de dirigir la atención hacía cualquier otro punto de interés que el de permanecer con vida.

La llamó con voz suficientemente clara para destacar entre los gritos y gemidos que ahora distinguía entre un zumbido de fondo. No llegó respuesta y con la mente en blanco avanzó hasta que su mirada se detuvo en un color vagamente pelirrojo, iluminado por el brillo fluctuante de las ramas, de un cuerpo tendido frente a él. Saltó por encima de los obstáculos y llegó junto a la forma dolorida.

Estaba despierta y callada, pálida de sufrimiento, al borde del desmayo. Al inclinarse junto a ella vio que tenía los dos antebrazos atenazados bajo los escombros. Le levantó la cabeza y le limpió la cara con la manga. Ella le reconoció a pesar del dolor que subía por oleadas desde sus manos.

- Sácame de aquí, suplicó, de manera casi imperceptible. James no quería otra cosa, pero al tender la mano hacia su varita descubrió que la segunda explosión se la había arrancado. Un cerco de fuego les separaban del resto de los vagones.

- Lily, dijo apremiante, de rodillas a su lado. Necesito la tuya. ¿Dónde tienes la varita?

Tardó quince segundos mortales en entenderlo, pero le indicó el bolsillo de la falda.

Despejó su pecho de cascotes, y aunque Lily de repente cobró consciencia de las heridas que aparecían bajo los desgarrones de la blusa, respiró mejor.

James se hizo con su objetivo después de unos segundos de palpar a ciegas y trató de usarla para levantar el peso de los brazos de la mujer, pero apenas si se elevó dos o tres centímetros antes de caer de nuevo pesadamente, exactamente dónde había estado. Lily aulló de agonía y James maldijo varias veces.

- ¡No me deja usarla!

Miró de nuevo los brazos de Lily, ocultos por los hierros. No creía que la mujer fuese capaz de hacer magia con los pies. James exhaló aire y le apartó el pelo de la boca de un gesto rápido, luego gritó un "Accio" destinado a su propia varita. Sintió que estaba a punto de funcionar... pero no lo hizo. Era excepcional que una varita se resistiese tanto a otro mago, pero la de Lily siempre había sido muy feliz con su dueña. James la depositó sobre el pecho de la mujer y una chispas doradas salieron de su extremidad. Lily pareció sentirse mejor.

James habría podido tratar de marcharse y volver con ayuda, pero no era su estilo, así que volvió a hacerse con la varita de Lily y se hundió entre las llamas. Cada dos o tres metros ganados trataba de lanzar el encantamiento de atracción. Al cabo de diez o doce tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en las manos y en la parte baja de las piernas de chocarse con hierros candentes. A la quinta vez, algo chocó contra su cuello. James lo agarró.

Era su varita, que le daba una colleja para enseñarle a volver a soltarla. James invocó rápidamente un par de conjuros de protección y se transportó junto a Lily. Levantó el bloque de destrozos y observó sus brazos aplastados. Donde asomaba el hueso, detuvo la hemorragia, luego la hizo flotar en el aire a diez centímetros del suelo.

- Puede que sea difícil salir de aquí. Tal vez vengan mortífagos. Tienes que curarte, murmuró.

Lily trató en vano de accionar las falanges. Era imposible; los huesos estaban rotos y dolía mucho más de lo que era capaz de tolerar.

James la miró con desesperación.

- No puedo dejarte aquí.

Lily no consiguió hablar, y sus ojos sólo expresaban dolor, pero no estaba en peligro inmediato. Sin embargo, si la llevaba con un levicorpus no podría luchar y era muy probable que hubiese que hacerlo.

Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Aunque las heridas de Lily estaban fuera de sus facultades de cursos de medicomagia de la formación de Auror, existía otro pequeño y desagradable recurso. Cogió un poco de hollín, lo mezcló con sangre de Lily y la suya propia para apelmazarlo y hizo un muñequito con ello.

- Que putada, murmuró, y se puso a hechizar el muñeco. A medida que el encantamiento funcionaba, la mano izquierda de Lily se fue reconstituyendo y la del muñeco se dislocó y supuró un líquido negro y maloliente. El dolor general también remitió. La mujer flexionó los dedos y se incorporó a medias, apoyándose contra la pared.

- Que hechizo más guay, comentó en cuanto pudo decir algo. Me pregunto por qué no lo conozco.

Y entonces vio que poco a poco se restañaba la contorsión del brazo del muñeco y que James tenía la cara singularmente contraída. Bajó la vista y vio el brazo izquierdo de su antiguo compañero de colegio ensangrentado.

- Au, gimió James con los dientes apretados. Lily se estremeció, se hizo rápidamente con su varita y empezó a encantar sus heridas a una impresionante velocidad de crucero. Cuando dejaron de sangrar, buscó su bolso. Todos los frascos que había llevado dentro estaban rotos, pero cortó dos trozos del cuero empapado en un líquido que reconoció por el olfato, y le dijo que lo mascara. Ella cogió el otro. Luego se levantó y se puso a curar a gran velocidad a los muggles que yacían junto a ellos.

- Que horror, dijo. Por esto mis amigos me dijeron que no volviese a Londres.

James la admiró sinceramente.

- Para ser tu primer ataque, tienes una sangre fría impresionante.

Lily hizo un gesto para indicar que ella también estaba sorprendida.

- Supongo que mi carrera te acostumbra a la sangre. Ese hechizo que has lanzado antes...

- Es magia negra, explicó James. Un derivado del vudú.

- En Hogwarts...

- En Hogwarts me hubiese tirado desde la torre antes de usar magia negra o hablarme con gente que la usaba. Pero no creo que allí hubieses estado en el suelo con los dos antebrazos hechos trizas.

Lily asintió y se dejó caer a su lado, sin dejar de lanzar hechizos para restañar, curar y proteger. James le pasó el brazo sano con cuidado por los hombros y ella se apoyó contra él.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí.

James se levantó de nuevo y se dirigió hacia el andén, que ofrecía el mismo tipo de hecatombe. Al llegar a las escaleras una barrera lechosa le bloqueó el paso. Un grupo de muggles enloquecidos se tiraba sobre ella y uno tras otro salían despedidos hacia atrás, con horribles chillidos. La estudió unos segundos y luego volvió junto a Lily.

- Más magia negra. Tengo la impresión de que nos quieren matar a todos.

Las palabras cayeron como una losa de quinientos kilos sobre el corazón inocente de Lily.

- ¿Pero, por qué?

James se encogió de hombros.

- El Ministerio de la Magia habló la semana pasada con el primer ministro muggle.

Lily cerró los ojos.

James la hizo a un lado violentamente, gritando un maleficio, y ella rodó por el suelo y vio como grupos de mortífagos invadían el andén acabando con todos los hombres a los que ella había curado. Remataban a los heridos, pisaban a los moribundos; los que estaban válidos chillaban y corrían en todas las direcciones. Los que se estrellaban contra la barrera morían al caer al suelo. Lily se levantó y corrió junto a James, que luchaba atrincherado detrás de un banco desguazado.

- ¡Tenemos que aparecernos!

- Ya lo he intentado cuando tenías las manos allí debajo, chilló James manteniendo un hechizo con uno de los encapuchados. Tres más se acercaron y lanzaron su propio sortilegio. Hubo otra explosión y la onda de choque les volvió a levantar.

Lily se agarró a James y pensó el conjuro de la aparición. De pronto se encontraron en medio del silencio, uno encima del otro.

James se revolvió hasta levantarse y observó donde estaban. Era el túnel del metro y lo que se le había incrustado en la espina dorsal eran las vías.

- Estoy empezando a hartarme de salir volando, maldita sea, masculló.

Le tendió la mano a Lily para ayudarla a ponerse en pie y se quedaron agarrados el tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio.

- Aparecerse en la red de metro, constató James. No se me había ocurrido que conocieses un trozo de túnel. Yo antes me he aparecido a tu lado, después de recuperar mi varita...

Lily lloraba. James la miró con gesto impenetrable.

- Ojalá pudiera yo hacer eso, observó. No sabes a cuantos amigos míos han asesinado.

Lily lloró todavía más fuerte. James levantó la varita:

- Accio maleta.

A los pocos segundos llegaba la maleta que había llevado en el metro. La abrió y desenvolvió un pequeño espejo.

- Sirius Black, dijo delante de él.

En la luna apareció la imagen de un salón en vez de la cara del brujo al que había llamado. Enfrente del sofá, una mujer de una treintena de años tocaba la guitarra. Se levantó precipitadamente y se acercó hasta que su cara llenó el marco por completo. Del espejo salió una voz ansiosa.

- ¿James? No veo nada.

James lanzo un lumos y una luz tenue bañó su cara y la de Lily, inclinadas sobre el espejo. Sus ojos se encontraron y se fijaron unos instantes. La mujer de la imagen llamaba apremiante. Al fin James tuvo una sonrisa aproximada y se volvió hacia la luna. Lily se dio cuenta de que su voz le estaba sirviendo de apoyo. Le gustaba la voz de James. Resonaba muy dentro de ella.

- Estamos en el metro.

La expresión de la mujer se desencajó. Su boca pintada esbozó una mueca y el intento de secarse los ojos le desdibujó el rimmel.

- No... Merlin... gimió.

James abrazó a Lily y Lily escondió la cabeza en su cuello. Aún así, envuelta en sus brazos, la oyó perfectamente:

- James... Han explotado varios trenes y media red está sellada. Hay hechizos de rastreo para encontrar a los vivos; no os podéis esconder. Los túneles están llenos de trampas. Las barreras necesitarían varios días de trabajo. Se lo han comunicado todo al Profeta. Acaba de salir una edición especial.

Hubo un silencio y luego añadió el golpe final.

- El gobierno muggle se negó ayer a aplicar las medidas del Ministerio. Piensan que no había magos atrapados y ha dado orden de no intervenir.

James estrechó a Lily contra sí.

- James, siguió la voz urgentemente. Si llamo a Sirius, a Peter y a Remus iremos todos. Llamaremos a los demás, os localizaremos y iremos a por vosotros.

- Pink, respondió la voz de James tras un segundo. Sonaba como si viniese de muy lejos. -Eres pintora, no auror.

La voz de la mujer salió del espejo cada vez más enloquecida.

- ¡Vendremos todos a buscarte! ¡No dejaremos que te maten! Sirius no lo permitirá...

James meció a Lily entre sus brazos.

- Sirius no puede evitarlo.

De repente, la imagen del espejo tembló y se desvaneció. James suspiró.

- Nos han encontrado, murmuró.

Lily cogió la varita y les apareció en otro túnel. Él dio las gracias en tono ausente.

- Ya está, observó. Conozco estos dos túneles de una noche de juerga cuando había huelga de metros. No nos puedo llevar a ningún otro lado.

Intentó contener el pánico recorriendo con los ojos los hombros de James, sus brazos... Él sonrió.

- ¿Sabes cuando he usado magia negra para curarte?

Lily asintió, y su sombra, proyectada sobre la pared por el lumos, se inclinó de forma poco natural.

- Me ha partido el alma ver tu mano después.

- Lo mío es elegir la menos mala de muchas opciones pésimas, comentó James.

Se quedaron mirándose unos instantes, pensando.

- Si no queda otra salida, pues saldremos por donde ellos entran, y le dirigió una sonrisa muy amplia y muy falsa.

Lily, sin decir una palabra, dejó la varita en el suelo y pronunció un hechizo. La varita giró sobre si misma e indicó una de las direcciones. Echaron a andar hacia allí.

...

- ¿Que ha querido decir esa mujer con trampas? preguntó la pelirroja al cabo de unos metros.

En ese instante, una bocanada de fuego salió de uno de los conductos de ventilación. Ambos se protegieron como pudieron y echaron a correr hacia delante, perseguidos por lo que parecían decenas de serpientes ardientes. Al cabo de unos segundos desaparecieron.

- Eso sí que ha sido fácil, observó James. Parece que son trampas para muggles.

- ¿Has estado en situaciones parecidas? inquirió Lily, esperanzada.

James le lanzó una mirada.

- He estado muchas veces en situaciones muy negras, pero es la primera vez que me quedo encerrado en una ratonera sin esperanzas de ayuda. Lo siento.

- ¿Crees que vamos a morir?

- Sinceramente me resisto a hacer planes que incluyan ese capítulo.

Lily tuvo también una pálida sonrisa.

- Me alegro que estés tú aquí conmigo, James, dijo .

- Claro que te alegras. La situación sería diferente si estuvieses con tu sobrino de tres años, ¿verdad? -respondió con una mueca.

Lily evocó la oronda figura de Dudley, su sobrino de cinco, cuando la había perseguido esa misma mañana por toda la casa porque quería hablar por teléfono él también.

- ¡Meec! Mal ejemplo. Dudley induciría al suicidio a todo un escuadrón de mortífagos.

Pensó para sí que era curioso que las características de James que le había reprochado en Hogwarts aquí eran de lo más reconfortantes. Que no se tomase las cosas en serio, que hablase con demasiada ligereza, que fuese intransigente con los demás, que se pelease con demasiada frecuencia, que no respetase casi nada... Y que maltratase a su mejor amigo, Severus Snape, que ahora era un mortífago.

- ¿Seguimos, no?

- A menos que prefieras pararnos a tomar el té...

Lily sonrió: a cada segundo que pasaba sin ver cadáveres se sentía algo mejor.

- No, no. Levantó la mano derecha.- No creo que pudiese sujetar ni una tacita de porcelana con esto...

James le acarició el dorso de la mano con su mano izquierda, tan rota como la suya. Lo que necesitaban era unos litros de pociones regenerativas, no un par de hechizos apresurados.

- Me compré otra escoba hace una semana, dijo en tono ausente. Ahora no sé si podré estrenarla. Era de carreras y carísima, pero le dije a mi madre que si me moría la donase a un asilo de huérfanos y me sentí justificado moralmente.

- Y tu madre te llamó manirroto...

James se echó a reír.

- De hecho, sí, con extrañas capacidades proféticas. Venga Lily; si nos morimos al menos los huérfanos tendrán algo bonito.

- Vaya, que perspectiva más agradable, comentó ella. Eso sí que me ha dado ganas de morirme.

James le aseguró que tenía un plan y siguieron avanzando por los túneles. Al cabo de una hora de marcha extremadamente lenta llegaron a otra estación. Lily le contaba un libro en el que el metro de Londres daba acceso a otro mundo; por suerte oyeron a tiempo unas voces que se acercaban por el andén. Los dos se agazaparon en el rincón de la vía semi cubierto por el antepecho que desborda a los lados, y sacaron los brazos al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Stupefix!

El Auror subió entonces de un salto, rodó por el andén y en una impresionante exhibición partió la mandíbula del mortífago que quedaba.

- ¿Sólo tres? Menudo paseo, bromeó Lily; luego añadió con más seriedad -Es un milagro que todavía sepa lanzar maleficios, después de el tiempo que llevo sin un duelo.

- Como se nota que no has pasado en casa los últimos dos, dijo James gravemente.

- No te preocupes. Esta flamante bienvenida le ha puesto a todo un toque muy casero. Me da la impresión que llevo meses aquí abajo. ¿Qué hacemos con estos?

El Auror no parecía muy a gusto consigo mismo.

- Pues así para empezar, quitarles las túnicas y ponérnoslas.

- ¿Este es tu fantástico plan? Protestó Lily. ¡Se le habría ocurrido hasta a mi sobrino de cinco años! ¡Y ya es decir porque no sabe casi ni hablar!

James se encogió de hombros.

- Estadísticamente, no todos mis planes pueden ser buenos. Según el código Auror, debería matarlos.

- ¿Cómo? Preguntó Lily, asustada.

- Es un decreto del Ministerio. Los aurores pueden usar hechizos imperdonables. Si los dejamos aquí se levantarán y volverán a hacer sus cosas, como matar a madres Teresas como tú y samaritanos como yo.

- ¿Te los vas a cargar, así, sin más?

James hizo un gesto de negación.

- Eso es lo que dice la ley. Y yo hago lo que mejor me parece.

Así que despertó a uno, que llevaba su propia camiseta medio rota y ensangrentada, y antes de que pudiese parpadear le lanzó un Impero y le ordenó que se fuese a entregar al Ministerio.

- Este hechizo desgasta una barbaridad, observó y se dispuso a someter al mismo tratamiento al siguiente, al que Lily había cubierto con su blusa y su falda, que no le subían por las pantorrillas. Lo habría hecho si en ese momento otra patrulla de tres encapuchados no les hubiese atacado por la espalda. James cayó con un ruido mate contra el suelo y la sensación conocida del hechizo de desmayo.

Cuando se despertó, sin saber si había transcurrido un segundo o años enteros, Lily le sujetaba la cabeza en su regazo y sollozaba frenéticamente. James la recorrió con los ojos buscando heridas. Tenía marcas de impactos en los brazos y en la parte de arriba de la túnica; arañazos en el pecho y en la espalda, pero nada más peligroso que lo que había tenido antes. De rodillas frente a ella James la sacudió, preguntando, y cuando señaló la forma inerte de tres mortífagos más, se levantó a mirarlos y comprobó que uno estaba muerto.

Serio, se acuclilló a su lado.

- No puedo ayudarte. Yo tampoco lo soporto.

Luego se corrigió:

- No es que no soporte el acto de matar; es que no sé reconciliarlo conmigo.

Lily se estremeció en un sobresalto. James la observaba, abrumado. Le parecía bien que llorase. Si no lo hubiese hecho la habría encontrado muy dura. Poco a poco se fueron suavizando los sollozos y llegó una calma apática.

James contó gravemente.

- Durante el primer año de guerra no maté a nadie. Sigo sin hacerlo cuando hay posibilidad de recogerlos luego. Pero si nos limitamos a hacerles un desmaius y a largarnos, entonces esta guerra enfrenta un conjunto de Sísifos contra rocas asesinas. Eso es absurdo. Además me di cuenta de que mis compañeros remataban a los que yo dejaba aturdidos y que se sentían como verdugos, así que pensé que no era justo que sólo yo saliese con la conciencia sin mancha. Esto no era lo que yo pensaba cuando salimos de Hogwarts Sirius y yo y nos ofrecieron un puesto para la formación.

Lily se dio cuenta entonces de que James había cambiado por completo.

El Auror se levantó y acabó de hechizar a los cuatro mortífagos que aún seguían vivos. Luego se acercó a Lily y le pasó un brazo por la cadera para ayudarla a levantarse. Le dijo:

- Estoy orgulloso de deberte la vida. Gracias.

Lily tragó saliva y asintió.

- Y ahora, ¿seguimos?

- Sigamos.

Se adentraron en el túnel. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lily le tomó la mano y dijo:

- Tienes razón. No voy a torturarme por algo que te ha salvado la vida.

James sonrió.

- ¿Por qué...? empezó; pero se interrumpió porque ella había empezado la misma palabra. La pelirroja le indicó con la cabeza que continuase.

- ¿Por qué has vuelto, Lily? Preguntó en tono de voz curioso.

- Iba a volver de todos modos. He acabado la carrera. Mis amigos del colegio están luchando y el profesor Dumbledore me ha escrito pidiéndome que entre en la Orden del Fénix.

James asintió, y Lily confirmó lo que hasta entonces no había sabido: que James también pertenecía a la organización secreta que se enfrentaba a Voldemort al margen del ministerio.

- Los que te queríamos nos alegrábamos de que no estuvieses, observó el Auror en el tono ligero que recordaba a sus días de Merodeador.

- Mi madre acaba de morirse. He vuelto para el entierro.

James permaneció en silencio unos segundos y luego la rodeó con un brazo.

- Somos una generación de huérfanos.

Lily dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Dios mío, permite que nuestros hijos no lo sean también, murmuró con una mezcla de burla y de pesadumbre.

- ¿Qué ibas a preguntar?

La mujer se separó de él para andar con más comodidad, pero siguió lo bastante cerca para notar su presencia.

- ¿Qué hacías en el metro muggle?

James dudó, pero se decidió rápidamente.

- Estaba sacando a pasear un zaubertoscopio, una de esas bolas que indican grandes concentraciones de magia en la proximidad. El metro muggle es muy práctico porque me permite hacerlo sentado. Lo malo es que ahora esta rota.

Se encogió de hombros.

- De todos modos, después de lo que ha pasado, me parece que tampoco funcionaba tan bien.

Lily ahogó un ruido que podría haber sido una risa. Un ritmo de pisadas rápidas y de jadeos les sorprendió en un recodo y un bulto se estrelló contra el estómago de la mujer, que gritó de dolor. James se tiró contra él y lo placó contra el suelo, a punta de varita.

Lily amplió mentalmente el lumos que ahora mantenía ella sola para identificar a su agresor. Al ver sus capas negras y sus varitas se revolvió desesperadamente. No llevaba máscara y su ropa tenía colores. La pelirroja se quitó la capucha y le asestó un par de cachetes.

- Para, le dijo. -Estamos de tu lado.

James lo soltó y el hombre retrocedió varios metros a gatas hasta tropezarse con la pared. Murmuraba cosas por lo bajo y Lily se dio cuenta de que estaba rezando. Era un muggle de unos dieciocho años, vestido con un chándal azul de adidas, una camiseta y gorra de béisbol. Ya no llevaba zapatos, pero era fácil imaginar de que tipo hubiesen sido, de haberlos tenido.

- Lleváis la capa negra, dijo con desesperación. Y los trozos de madera que sueltan chispas y matan.

James asintió y explicó que se las habían quitado.

- ¡Ayudadme! imploró el adolescente.

El Auror sacudió lentamente la cabeza.

- No sé lo que podríamos hacer.

Luego, al cabo de unos instantes, añadió:

- Perdona.

El otro se encogió de hombros. Parecía haber recuperado algo de entereza al mismo tiempo que la respiración y al observar que apenas le llevaban unos años, sacó la conclusión, errónea, de que eran tan impotentes como él.

- Bueno, macho, estamos todos igual. No vayáis por ahí. Vienen todos del mismo sitio. Si sigo andando acabaré encontrando una boca que no tenga una de esas jodidas barreras.

Tuvieron la caridad de no sacarle del error.

- ¿Hay mucha gente por los túneles como tú? Preguntó Lily, sin pensar en decir "como nosotros".

- Algunos. Antes había muchos pero ahora cada vez menos. Los encapuchados les van cazando.

Un ruido vino del principio del túnel y el chico se levantó y salió corriendo como un poseso en dirección contraria. Lily y James se incorporaron e intercambiaron una mirada.

- Tú primero, invitó Lily.

Un figura encapuchada apareció recortada contra la luz relativa de otra estación. Desde la oscuridad James lanzó un hechizo, pero este mortífago resultó ser un buen duelista. Resistió y la pelirroja tuvo que entrar en liza. Afortunadamente, estaba sólo.

Tres minutos de intercambio de maleficios se interrumpieron para recuperar el aliento. El mortífago se acercó y Lily distinguió a través de las largas vestiduras negras que era una mujer.

- Así que había algunos magos aquí abajo, constató en tono neutro. Y habéis acabado con algunos de los nuestros. Sois buenos duelistas. Tal vez el Señor Oscuro se interese en vosotros, como sin duda vosotros os interesaréis en él, puesto que es vuestra única esperanza de salir de aquí con vida.

Lily empezaba a sospechar que James tenía poca visión de futuro, porque se echó a reír como si lo único que le preocupase era el final de ese duelo particular, y como si eso en concreto no le preocupase mucho.

- No creo, dijo, y se quitó la capucha. Lily, que apenas podía soportar llevarla, hizo lo mismo.

La mortífaga se detuvo unos instantes y luego se quitó también la que le cubría la cara. Se miraron a la luz tenue de las varitas. Marie Zabini era una bruja poderosa de una larga dinastía de sangre pura. Lily la recordaba de Hogwarts, aunque había tenido cinco años más que ellos, por haber sido prefecta de Slytherin.

La mortífaga reconoció primero a Lily, por su pelo rojo. La mujer estaba cubierta de heridas mágicas y su brazo derecho colgaba junto a su cuerpo. Sostenía la varita en alto con el izquierdo. Su mirada flotó sobre ella y estudió a su acompañante, que empuñaba el arma bien arriba, ligeramente más atrás. James Potter pertenecía a una de las familias cuyos nombres significaban algo en Inglaterra. Era Auror, joven y rebelde a las órdenes, y un enemigo temible, aunque en esta ocasión tampoco parecía en lo mejor de su forma. La túnica se le pegaba a la piel a la altura de la pierna en un coágulo de sangre. Cojeaba y no usaba el brazo izquierdo. Tenía un corte en el cuello y estaba muy sucio.

- No puedo dejaros con vida, dijo, apesadumbrada. Evans es un sangre sucia y moriría de todos modos. Y Potter... Tú mereces morir por tus innumerables traiciones a tu sangre y a los tuyos. No os podéis unir a nosotros, así que mejor os mate yo.

Lily la escuchó con cierta incredulidad. ¿Por qué parecía tan convencida de que fuesen a desear unirse a ellos?

- Estáis todos locos.

James asintió fervientemente.

Y entonces volvieron a luchar. Uno contra uno, habrían perdido, pero entre los dos vencieron con rapidez. James le lanzó un sortilegio de confusión para que olvidase haberlos visto y la sometió a un Impero para que fuese inmediatamente a entregarse.

- No estamos usando mucho estas capas, comentó la pelirroja.

- Las usaremos cuando ya no podamos vencer, respondió James con seguridad.

Atravesaron otra estación fantasmal tratando de no mirar en los vagones, repletos de muertos.

- Suerte que no era hora punta, dijo Lily. Habían sido las once cuando empezó el ataque.

Avanzaban muy lento. James cojeaba cada vez más por el hierro en la pierna. Lily observó la herida y determinó que había tenido suerte: dos centímetros a la derecha habría dañado la arteria femoral. La oscuridad les oprimía y cada segundo aumentaba la sensación de asfixia y claustrofobia.

Tres trampas les salieron de nuevo al paso. La primera, idéntica a la que ya habían sufrido, causó esta vez muchos más estragos. James no pudo correr y Lily se tuvo que enfrentar al fuego armada con su varita y recuerdos de haber jugado en el lago de Hogwarts con hechizos acuáticos para salpicar a sus compañeros. La segunda constituyó en un par de serpientes extrañamente inteligentes.

- Dicen que Voldemort habla Parseltongue, explicó James mientras daban vueltas a su alrededor. A una velocidad fulminante se abatieron sobre ellos y unos segundos de caos más tarde Lily se encontró enroscada con la serpiente y sujetándola por el cuello para que no la mordiese. Puro pánico le impedía pensar. De repente, un pie se abatió sobre las dos y James aplastó la cabeza triangular de un pisotón.

- Esto me ha sentado bien, observó.

Lily sonrió cuando pudo.

- Era lo bastante primario.

La tercera trampa llegó anunciada por una nube de frío y de tristeza mucho antes de que la viesen.

- Oh, oh, comentó James.

- ¿Eso son dementores? Preguntó Lily en un suspiro.

James asintió. Preguntó si recordaba el hechizo. Lily hizo memoria pero el Patronus no había entrado ni en la educación de Hogwarts ni en la carrera. Por suerte, había asistido a unos cursillos de defensa justo antes de ir a estudiar a Estados Unidos. Era el principio de la guerra, cuando todavía parecía un conjunto de atentados terroristas puntuales. Los dementores no habían dejado Azkaban. El curso había durado cuatro meses y al final habían felicitado calurosamente a Lily porque su Patronus casi tenía forma corpórea, aunque nadie llegaba a distinguir lo que era.

Esta vez James lanzó el hechizo primero y de la punta de su varita se deslizó un ciervo adulto. Se acercó a James, que le acarició la cabeza, y luego a Lily, que le dio un beso en los belfos. El animal se levantó sobre las patas traseras y pareció volverse todavía más sólido. Le rodeaba una aura de felicidad que arropó a Lily como un edredón en febrero. Le habría abrazado si el Patronus no se hubiese ido trotando, corriendo hacia ellos y hacia delante por turnos.

James se silbó admirativamente a sí mismo.

- Te toca, dijo con una reverencia.

Lily rió, realmente contenta, pero sin invocar ningún recuerdo. Algo muy importante le estaba pasando desde que había visto a James de nuevo. Gritó:

- ¡Espero patronum!

Una cierva perfectamente formada salió de su varita y se acercó dando saltos hacia ellos. Hizo un amago hacia James, pero se alejó en el último instante de un bote, como si estuviese jugando. El ciervo volvió a por ella y juntos se alejaron por el túnel.

James guardó unos instantes de silencio solemne.

- ¿Alguna idea de por qué tu Patronus tiene esa forma?

- ¿Alguna idea de por qué el tuyo tiene la otra?

James sonrió a su manera pícara.

- De hecho sí; pero ya te la explicaré otro día.

- Dicen que es la forma del corazón, observó Lily con serenidad.

Siguieron avanzando sintiendo que acababan de pasar por un momento digno de recuerdo. Unos segundos después volvieron los Patronus y, sin frenar al acercarse, se fundieron de nuevo en ellos. A Lily le dio un poco de pena, pero al disiparse el hechizo no volvió la sensación terrible de los dementores.

- ¿Cómo crees que entran y salen de aquí los mortífagos? Preguntó.

- Conjunto de transladores. Probablemente.

- Entonces no sabemos a donde llevarán...

- Habrá que aparecerse enseguida a otro lado.

James le explicó que había una contraseña para aparecerse en el cuartel Auror, al que él tenía órdenes de volver. Hechizos muy poderosos la protegían y él no se la podía decir, pero no quería llevarla al área de visitas -detenidos o testigos- así que lo mejor sería que apareciesen en Hogsmeade, en el jardín de la Casa de los Gritos. Él explicaría que su misión exigía protegerla, o cualquier tontería. Desde allí llegarían a Hogwarts. Lily había estado en el metro para visitar amigos muggles. Ahora dudaba que su visita fuese lo mejor para ellos, así que dio su consentimiento.

Al cabo de media hora más de marcha, cuatro después de la primera explosión, alcanzaron de nuevo un andén. Esta estaba bien iluminada y llegaban un rumor de voces desde la boca deslumbrante por la que estaban a punto de salir.

- Creo que es el momento de probar las cosas estas, comentó Lily, indicando con disgusto la ropa que llevaban. Antes de adentrarse en la estación intentaron remendarlas y devolverles el color que tenían antes que fueran robadas y empleadas como receptores de todo tipo de miserias. James dio unos golpecitos en el brazo de Lily con la varita, y esta observó como se le dibujaba una réplica de la marca tenebrosa sobre la piel.

- No dejes que la miren mucho, advirtió. Pero como no saben que hay aurores aquí quizá no se fijen.

Un grupo de ocho a diez mortífagos esperaba en la estación y coordinaba las patrullas. James y Lily se acercaron, procurando andar como si pasearse por el metro matando a gente vestidos de asesinos del Ku Klux Klan fuese su pasatiempo más habitual.

- Contraseña, lanzó uno al verlos acercarse.

- No seas estúpido, respondió James en tono agresivo, levantándose la manga y enseñando fugazmente su marca. -Aquí sólo estamos nosotros y tres o cuatro muggles corriendo como liebres.

- Te equivocas, gruñó el otro. Alguno de los nuestros no han vuelto y éste, añadió indicando a uno de los encapuchados, ha visto Patronus. Y ahora los dementores han desaparecido.

Lily simuló un gesto de sorpresa, recordando que ningún mortífago era capaz de convocar un Patronus. El Auror se encogió de hombros.

- Algún sangre sucia especialmente dotado, supuso. A estas alturas debe estar bien muerto.

Se estiró, dejando que las mangas resbalasen por sus brazos hasta enseñar de nuevo un trozo de la marca dibujada por cuidado propio.

- Sea como sea, continuó James. -Me temo que mi puesto me reclama. Mi compañera- dijo enseñando a Lily- tiene el honor de estar dedicada por completo al servicio del Señor de las Tinieblas, pero yo tengo que fichar en el Ministerio a las cuatro de la tarde.

Lanzó una risa sardónica. Lily intervino, en un tono bajo y glacial que no se le parecía:

- Silencio, Tom. Tu papel es importante y te está prohibido desvelarlo.

James agachó la cabeza humildemente. El que había hablado pareció interpretar que Lily tenía cierta relevancia en la jerarquía y trató de no incomodarla. El tema de la contraseña pareció desvanecerse en el olvido.

- Si tenéis que volver, coged uno de los transladores de allí encima.

Miraron y Lily agradeció a Merlín la falta de sutileza de las tropas de mortífagos. Encima del andén tronaba una serie de brazales de esmalte negro que estaban inconfundiblemente hechizados. Si hubiesen tenido que tocarlo todo esperando a sentir la sensación familiar en le ombligo su disfraz se hubiese visto en serio peligro.

Uno de los encapuchados se acercó a ellos y declaró que también tenía que volver antes de las cuatro. Lily se preguntó cuantos empleados del Ministerio mantenían una doble vida. Probablemente James tenía alguna idea.

Juntos avanzaron hasta el andén. Lily iba a subir aupándose, pero observó que tanto James como el otro mortífago usaban hechizos. Les imitó antes de que se pudiesen dar cuenta. Luego le dio la mano a James y juntos agarraron el translador.

La parada de metro se difuminó y viajaron a toda velocidad por los aires. Lily cerró los ojos y no los abrió al volver al sentir suelo firme bajo sus pies, sino que se agarró a James y esperó a que usase él el hechizo de Aparición. Él levantó la varita y lo lanzó. Enseguida se vio que no marchaba bien. Empezaron a desaparecer pero rebotaron contra algo duro y volvieron a caer exactamente donde estaban. Esta vez Lily abrió los ojos.

Se encontraban en una casa con las ventanas tapadas. El único mueble, frente a la chimenea encendida, era un sillón. En él estaba sentado un mago de mediana edad. Era difícil fijarse en su cara por la sensación de poder abrumador que transmitía. Enrollada alrededor del dorso sillón, una serpiente descansaba la cabeza en sus rodillas.

- Lord Voldemort, murmuró James a su lado. La capucha se le había caído después de el intento fallido de aparecerse. Parecía aterrado.

Lily no tenía necesidad real de que identificasen al brujo del sillón. Ella misma había llegado a la misma conclusión algunas décimas de segundo antes. Por el momento les miraba con tranquilidad ecuánime, pero en sus ojos rojos brillaba una crueldad que no dejaba lugar a dudas respecto a su destino inmediato.

- Bienvenidos, dijo en tono discretamente sarcástico.

Inmediatamente después lanzó un hechizo chispeante de magia negra contra James, que rodó en el último momento fuera de su alcance. Lily alzó la varita y aulló un maleficio. No tocó a su enemigo, pero puso fuera de combate al mortífago que les había acompañado en el translador. Al instante, un dolor agudo la recorrió de parte a parte y cayó al suelo sobre su brazo herido. Alguien gritaba desesperadamente. Lily sospechó que era ella. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a James recuperarse y lanzarse por la espalda contra Voldemort. Temió por él más de lo que habría imaginado posible.

El dolor remitió y ella repitió el hechizo con el que había matado al hombre del túnel. Esta vez Voldemort hizo un gesto del brazo y el sortilegio desapareció. Por su lado, James salió proyectado brutalmente contra la ventana, que se rompió en trocitos de cristal. Su cuerpo rebotó contra el paño y él quedó atontado, apoyado en la pared. Lily se irguió y luchó de nuevo por su vida; cada vez que un hechizo estaba a punto de alcanzarla, ella o James, de nuevo en pie, lo desviaban en el último segundo. Sus propios ataques no solían llegar tan cerca. Al fin, Lily perdió un duelo de un sortilegio mantenido con la esperanza de que el Auror pudiera aprovechar unos segundos extra y recibió de lleno en el pecho el hechizo de su adversario. Cortes sanguinolentos surgieron en su piel, agrandándose por segundos. Su brazo derecho volvió al estado anterior a la curación sumaria que había realizado. Y el sabor de la magia negra la invadió poco a poco, minándola.

El sortilegio que James había conseguido lanzar entre tanto, particularmente vicioso, pasó rozando un hombro de lord Voldemort. James logró desviar el primer contraataque y se defendió del segundo, pero el tercero le alcanzó. Se mantuvo en pie con la mano en el pecho, pero bajó la varita. Ya no tenía fuerzas.

El señor oscuro les observó unos segundos. La serpiente se deslizó por su espalda hasta la herida de su hombro y la examinó, pero no pareció preocuparle.

- Aurores... Siseó el señor oscuro en tono amenazador. Aurores desobedientes. El Ministerio ha ordenado que no intervengáis y no sólo intervenís en el ataque sino que os presentáis aquí... En mi propia casa.

James buscó algo de aliento.

- Déjala ir, suplicó. No es un Auror. No es nadie. Es americana y no ha puesto nunca un pie en Reino Unido.

Voldemort alzó una ceja y consiguió resultar extraordinariamente cruel en dicha empresa.

- Ah... Pero ha puesto un pie en mi casa, observó con exactitud. Hizo un gesto de la varita y Lily quedó suspendida en el aire, vertical, frente al señor oscuro. Sintió que le asaltaba la mente y luchó contra él. Era excelente en occlumancia y Voldemort fracasó.

James sufrió el mismo ataque a continuación. Durante unos instantes vaciló y Voldemort se introdujo en su cerebro. Con un explosión de voluntad le rechazó antes de que alcanzase información secreta.

- Lily Evans y James Potter, escupió el señor oscuro. -Una sangre sucia y un Potter. Excelentes duelistas y cerebros poco privilegiados, observó suavemente, acercándose lentamente a ellos.

Alzó la varita con la intención de matarlos, y al instante James se dejó caer al suelo. Introdujo el pie en el círculo del brazal hechizado para hacer de translador y agarró a Lily, todavía flotando en el aire, por el tobillo. Antes de que Voldemort pudiese abrir la boca se desvanecieron y aparecieron en el andén. El grupo de mortífagos, por fortuna, se había alejado a una de las tenebrosas bocas del túnel. James y Lily salieron corriendo hacia la otra y se perdieron en la oscuridad.

Ambos se dejaron caer al suelo en cuanto alcanzaron cierta distancia. Lily se enroscó sobre si misma. Escapar no había disminuido el efecto del hechizo. La magia negra se inmiscuía en sus centros vitales. Se estaba muriendo.

- Lily, murmuró James, arrastrándose junto a ella. Dejó caer la cabeza a su lado.

Respirando entrecortadamente, Lily alzó la mano izquierda y la depositó sobre la mejilla de él.

- No puedo más. El hechizo era mortal, dijo en un soplo de voz.

James se incorporó y la examinó de inmediato, apartando bruscamente su capucha y el cuello de la túnica.

- Sí, pero es lento. Tienes que contenerlo. ¡De prisa, Lily!

Lily cerró los ojos, agotada, y recordó el duelo con Lord Voldemort. Apenas habían resistido diez minutos. No quería morir asesinada; cualquier cosa era mejor que morir asesinada.

- No sé si quiero curarme, dijo.

James puso cara de horror.

- Escóndete, suplicó Lily. Quizá no te encuentren. Inventa un hechizo que te oculte.

- Eso no funcionaría, aseguró él.

Las voces de los mortífagos llegaban a donde estaban, a pesar de la distancia.

- Lily, siguió James al cabo de un rato, en un murmullo ralo. Si haces eso, me tumbaré a tu lado y nos moriremos los dos como ratas.

Ella chilló todo lo fuerte que pudo. No era mucho. Miró a James y no vio indicios de que se hubiese rendido.

- Moriremos los dos aquí mismo. No volveremos a ver el sol. Nos haremos una bola en un rincón y cuando te mueras me iré contigo, y será un jodido desperdicio.

Bajó el cuerpo y cogió su cara entre las manos, sin mirar su pecho, cubierto de cortes, ni su brazo, prácticamente sin un hueso entero, ni el color de su piel, que empezaba a adquirir un marcado color gris:

- Te juro que lo haré.

A través de sus ojos turbios, la mujer estimó que la tenue luz del lumos no hacía nada en contra de James Potter. A pesar de las heridas y de la suciedad, y de lo complicado de su historia. No estaba segura de querer dejarle.

Se colgó de su cuello, dejando por encima el codo de nuevo fracturado y lloró, y las lágrimas trazaron surcos de milímetros de espesor entre la tierra, el sudor y la sangre que le cubrían la cara. Él la agarró por la cintura y la levantó unos segundos, pero en seguida le posó los pies en el suelo y la arrastró hacia delante a trompicones, de nuevo hacia los transladores, como si quisiese darle impulso a un carro con las ruedas duras. Al cabo de unos metros cada inhalación parecía llenarle los pulmones con una cantera de piedra, pero siguió tirando cada vez más de prisa, hasta que tropezó con otro cadáver y los dos cayeron violentamente. Rodaron unos metros, cada uno por su lado. James trató de levantarse, pero le fallaron los brazos. Al segundo intento se incorporó y buscó a tientas el cuerpo de Lily. La encontró boca arriba, mirando el techo con los ojos abiertos, y la levantó una vez más y la arrastró un poco más lejos. De repente dejó de pesar contra su cadera y vio que estaba andando sola. Sin hablar, tendió la mano válida y con una especie de sonrisa le limpió la cara.

James estaba muy pálido debajo de su capa de porquería. Al llegar de nuevo a la zona iluminada se dejó caer contra la pared. Lily se sentó a su lado, calandóse contra su cuerpo de modo que se acoplasen sus ángulos.

- Yo quería morirme mirando al mar, dando la mano al hombre que quiera, después de cuarenta años de cuidar rosales, dijo con una punta de humor negro.

James trazó una onda en el polvo del suelo.

- Allí tenemos el mar.

Lily dibujó una flor y declaró:

- Y aquí la rosa.

- Y yo te haré de hombre que quieras. Creo que podré competir con el mar y la rosa.

- Sí... Lily sonrió de nuevo de esa manera extraña. Vivimos junto a unas viñas, y además tenemos manzanas... Tienes artritis y hace una década que no nos acostamos, pero te quiero de todos modos.

- Y tu tienes demencia y no te acuerdas ni de mi nombre, pero te lo voy recordando. Y un día sacamos dos tumbonas con vistas al mar y nos tumbamos. Llega la noche y no volvemos a casa... Y al día siguiente...

James se interrumpió, se levantó y esperó a que Lily se apoyase en él.

- Venga, venga, dijo. Todavía estamos lo bastante vivos para ser cursis, así que podemos ir allá y ver que se puede hacer acerca de Voldemort.

- Vale, concedió Lily débilmente. -Me parece que ya hemos agotado todas las posibilidades que la frase "no quiero morir" ofrece.

Un temblor les sacudió la barriga y se unió al del miedo. Lily tenía ganas de vomitar, James de salir corriendo. Pero lo que hicieron fue curarse como fue posible, disipar, o como mínimo paliar los daños del maleficio, volver a hacerse con el brazal a escondidas de los mortífagos y coger el translador de vuelta hasta el asesino más conocido de su época.

La habitación estaba vacía... a excepción de la serpiente.

- Bendito sea Merlín y todo el jodido elenco de dioses paganos, murmuró James sentidamente. Lily no respondió porque estaba demasiado ocupada creando las ligaduras mágicas más fuertes que conocía para el reptil.

- Ahí te quedas, le dijo, también de forma muy expresiva.

Sin perder ni un segundo recorrieron la habitación en busca de alguna idea. La puerta no les tentaba. La chimenea estaba encendida pero no había polvos flú a proximidad. La mirada de Lily se fijó en la ventana, todavía cubierta de cristales rotos. James asintió y levitaron juntos hasta el jardín.

Corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo hasta llegar a una calle desierta en medio de la campiña e, intercambiando de nuevo una mirada, desaparecieron al interior de la Casa de los Gritos.

Lily la recorrió con la mirada. Estaba llena de muebles astillados cayéndose a trozos. Se sentó en lo que podía haber sido una especie de silla y declaró:

- Bonito.

James se echó a reír y ella se le unió. Su risa tenía todo el alivio de los que han visto la muerte una docena de veces en un día, y al mismo tiempo era igual de estúpida y espontánea que cuando tenían diecisiete años.

James se secó las lágrimas de las carcajadas y volvió a sacar del bolsillo de su túnica el espejo que había usado antes. Lily se dejó caer y rodó por el suelo hasta ponerse a su lado.

- Sirius Black, dijo ella misma frente a la luna.

Esta vez si que apareció el semblante pálido del hechicero.

- Prongs, gritó. ¡Merlin, Prongs!

- Cierto, Pad. Creo que estoy vivo... en su mayoría.

Sirius se relajó sensiblemente.

- Contraseña...

- Prometo que mis intenciones son malas.

- Vale, eres tú.

- ¡Increíble!

Lily se echó a reír suavemente.

- Vaya, Evans, saludó Sirius. Por poco no te reconozco bajo esa capa de mugre.

Ella le envió un beso a través del espejo.

- ¿Dónde estáis? No me importa decirte que estábamos muy nerviosos.

El espejo se movió y apareció el rostro de Remus, de Peter, de Alice y Frank Longbottom, de Arabella Jenkins, la mujer a la que James llamaba Pink, de Florence Dahl y de Marlene McKinnon. En un rincón estaban dos de las que habían sido el grupo de Lily en Hogwarts; Danielle Lutyens y June Harper.

- ¿Ahora mismo? En la Casa de los Gritos. Pero no me importa decirte que acabamos de disfrutar de la hospitalidad personal de Lord Voldemort. Estamos bastante "estropeados".

Marlene McKinnon se hizo con el espejo.

- Envía inmediatamente tu recuerdo para que se examine, recordó. No vayas a Hogwarts. No podemos exponer el colegio.

James arqueó una ceja, pensando que era perfectamente capaz de introducirse en el colegio sin que se le detectase.

- Enviaremos medimagos a tu casa.

Lily sacudió la cabeza y James declinó la oferta. No quería extraños en su casa cuando ni siquiera podía fiarse de sus conocidos. Sirius prometió ir a verle en cuanto acabase su horario de trabajo en el ministerio. Como también era Auror y estaba de misión, eso podía significar un par de días.

James dejó caer el espejo, sin fuerzas para sostenerlo, y rodó sobre la espalda.

- ¿Tienes casa en Londres? Le preguntó a Lily. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

- Ven a la mía, ofreció. Tiene hechizos de protección. Y ahora estamos en una lista muy selecta.

- Sí... sonrió ella. La de la gente que se ha enfrentado a Voldemort y ha vivido para contarlo.

- En el fondo deberíamos estar muy orgullosos. Pero creo que estoy solo baldado.

James le indicó la dirección y la contraseña (sapitos chillones) para aparecerse en su casa y explicó que tenía que pasar por el Ministerio para dejar el recuerdo. Lily prometió proporcionar el suyo para la Orden, ya que hacer copias era muy complicado, y se aparecieron cada uno por su cuenta.

...

Lily se materializó en el salón de un piso de Londres. Sabía, por su época en el colegio, que los padres de James tenían mucho dinero. Su casa no lo demostraba. No tenía puerta de entrada, como era frecuente en los pisos magos. Amueblaban el salón un par de sofás, una alfombra, fotos de Quidditch, de amigos y de grupos de música, un tocadiscos mágico, unos cuadros pintados por distintos conocidos, un ukelele, una mesa baja y muchas botellas de cerveza de mantequilla desperdigadas. Una ventana grande y una colección de plantas mágicas completaban la decoración.

Descartó inicialmente explorar la casa y darse una ducha, primero porque no tenía ropa, segundo porque estaba demasiado cansada y herida. Se tiró en el sofá e invocó un hechizo de atracción para un caldero, que entró volando por una de las puertas. Era el viejo del colegio de James. Utilizó el mismo sistema para convocar ingredientes. Afortunadamente resultó que la casa tenía una farmacopea amplia y lo que no tenía en frasco estaba en una maceta en el balcón. Lily trató de obtener alguna poción preparada pero aparentemente y a pesar de la abundancia de material, en la casa no había ni jarabe para la tos.

Probó suerte e invocó más recipientes. Llegó una cacerola sin asas, un cubo de cobre, un tonelillo de madera encantada, un barreño grande de estaño y una jarra de las que se empleaba antiguamente para lavarse y que James debía usar de regadera. Los puso todos en una serie de fuegos mágicos y se dispuso a hacer pociones.

Lily tenía un don, un instinto especial que le permitía amañar las recetas. En parte por eso había acabado en medimagia. Esta vez tuvo que hacer todo con la varita, en recipientes improvisados, saltándose las instrucciones del estilo de "cortar en cuadraditos rectos con cuchillo de plata" porque no podía sujetar el instrumento. Fabricó una poción estimulante que le ocupó cinco minutos y le permitió atacar las demás; a continuación vinieron una serie de pociones para soldar los huesos, restañar hemorragias y regenerar sangre; una especialmente complicada para luchar contra las heridas magia oscura, otra para el hechizo que le había lanzado Voldemort y que se tuvo que inventar. Las dejó por la habitación, flotando con sus fuegos mágicos por el aire, y se dispuso a buscar el cuarto de baño. Estaba harta de la túnica de mortífago.

La primera puerta llevaba a la cocina. Se fijó en los muebles de madera y abrió el armario para saquear algo de comer. Encontró chucherías de sobra y se llevó varias barras de chocolate de paseo por la casa. La segunda puerta era una habitación de invitados, obviamente utilizada con frecuencia. Tenía una cama de matrimonio y una más pequeña. Era mucho más grande de lo que parecía ser antes de abrir, pero eso también era habitual en las casas de magos. La tercera, que ya no daba al salón sino a un pequeño pasillo, era la habitación principal. Lily cerró la puerta sin entrar y llegó al cuarto de bajo.

La luz se encendió al entrar ella e iluminó la tarima y una bañera con el color medio amarillo del sol. No se fijó en los cinco o seis grifos en el momento de girarlos al azar, y se dejó caer al fondo con cuidado de no aterrizar sobre su brazo derecho. El agua surgió, sin escocer a penas sus heridas, como si hubiese sabido como tratarlas.

...

James volvió a su casa tras casi tres horas de trámites e interrogatorio, en los que se habían preocupado muy poquito de su integridad física una vez que se comprobó que no estaba moribundo. Le dijeron que de los seis mortífagos que había encantado para que se entregasen (tres del primer grupo, dos del segundo, sin contar al que había matado Lily, más Marie Zabini), cuatro habían llegado a buen puerto. Los otros dos debían haber resistido o sido desencantados por algún factor externo.

Moody le hizo pasar no menos de cincuenta pruebas para verificar que en efecto se trataba de James Potter, auror en su departamento. James respondió correctamente a todas ellas pero aún así pareció convencerlo sólo a medias. Muerto de cansancio, con el brazo roto y la pierna muy caliente, se apareció en su casa y por poco fue agredido por media docena de calderos flotantes.

Llamó a Lily en voz alta y una voz desde el baño le pidió algo que ponerse. De algún lado sacó fuerzas para levitar un albornoz blanco, una camisa suya, también blanca, y un pantalón de Peter que andaba por allí y que era casi de talla de mujer. Tenía ropa de todos los Merodeadores en el piso.

Se dejó caer en el pasillo e atrajo de su cocina una bolsa grande de ranas de chocolate. En vez de perseguirlas las fue atontando de un hechizo para poder comérselas. Lily dio las gracias desde dentro y dijo algo como "no quiero volver a llevar nada negro en mi vida". James sonrió.

Al cabo de unos minutos, salió vestida con ropa enorme, limpia, y preciosa. Saltó por encima de él y río al ver el espectáculo que ofrecía lanzando hechizos de estupefacción a las ranas, con la cara tiznada y el pelo más desordenado de la historia. Avanzó hasta el salón y los calderos formaron delante de ella, como un ejército. Invocó unos frascos que se llenaron de cada uno de ellos. Tres flotaron hasta James y avanzaron en un orden determinado.

James se los tomó y el mundo empezó a adquirir un cariz netamente más favorable. La herida de la pierna, que no tenía origen mágico, se curó de inmediato. El brazo sería más difícil, incluso más que el de Lily, ya que el vudú era usualmente muy definitivo. Los diversos arañazos se cerraron y desaparecieron. Las heridas mágicas escocieron menos y el hechizo de Voldemort dejó de atravesarse en su tráquea, o lo que quiera que estuviese haciendo. No quería que Lily se fuese nunca más.

Se metió hasta el baño, ranas de chocolate incluidas, y se tiró un cuarto de hora en la ducha. Habría estado más tiempo pero tenía un huésped. Cuando salió, Lily estaba durmiendo en el sofá. Los calderos se habían alineado pulcramente contra una pared, pero en ellos no se fijó. La transportó de un hechizo a la cama del cuarto de invitados y se tumbó en la suya.

...

Dieciocho horas más tarde consideró que era el momento de comer algo y no tuvo más remedio que levantarse. Las pociones habían hecho su efecto y a pesar de ciertas molestias volvía a encontrarse en un estado físico decente. Había puesto su brazo en cabestrillo antes de acostarse y el dolor no era intolerable.

Había acabado de hacerse cuatro bocadillos de un roast beef que tenía por allí cuando Lily salió del cuarto que ocupaba, se instaló en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas e hizo gesto de mendigar. Llevaba la camisa pero había omitido los pantalones. Había lavado su ropa interior con un par de hechizos.

- ¿Al olor de las sardinas? se burló James, mientras dos bocadillos se instalaban flotando frente a ella.

Lily sonrió de buena gana e hincó el diente al primero.

- ¿Qué planes tienes ahora ahora? preguntó James, a cabo de un minuto de limitarse a masticar.

- Presentarme en las oficinas de Vogue, bromeó Lily, señalando su indumentaria con un gesto. Le enseñó el brazo para que comprobase que estaba intacto.

James la miró con expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Te acuerdas en séptimo, Lily?

- Me acuerdo de muchas cosas de séptimo, dijo la mujer alzando las cejas. Hicimos los NEWTs... Se fue el profesor de Defensa por enésima vez... Ganamos la copa... Fuimos Premios Anuales... Me dejaste de querer...

James se echó a reír.

- No te dejé de querer.

- ¿Cómo que no? Preguntó Lily, sinceramente asombrada.

Él levantó las manos con gesto de impotencia.

- Me temo que eso es constitutivo, dijo cómicamente.

Lily sonrió con ternura y se le tiró literalmente encima. James se cayó hacia atrás en el sofá, abrazándola y recibiendo sus besos, con cara de asombro y mucho más feliz de lo que había estado nunca.

- ¿Estás segura? Preguntó con cierta humildad. ¿Seguro que no prefieres a cualquier otro?

- Después de ayer, dijo Lily sinceramente, dudo que me fije siquiera en que existe cualquier otro.

...

Muchas gracias por leer mi OS. A ver que opináis. Para vuestra información mi gran enemigo actual es el punto y coma. De hecho es probable que lo ajusticie en represalias.

Mucho afecto,

Thus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Personajes de JKR.

Breve continuación, porque es muy cobarde dejarles allí, ¿no? Ahora viene lo difícil.

* * *

><p>La luz entraba por la ventana de la habitación de James y caía sobre su mitad de la cama. La sábana desprendía calor seco; brillaba con el sol y el tono verde del árbol de delante de la fachada. Sobre la pared se veía el perfil de sus hojas.<p>

Olía levemente a sudor, pero sobre todo a primavera, y a la enorme sensación de comienzo que la apresaba esa mañana. No iba a levantarse. No tenía prisa ni responsabilidades; sólo tenía que dejarse llevar, y disfrutar del momento, de estar allí y de estará con _vida._

James dormía todavía. Su pecho se elevaba y descendía rítmicamente, casi como las cortinas mecidas por la brisa, como si el movimiento estuviese allí con la única misión de hacerle compañía, de conectarla con el resto de lo que se mueve y respira.

Habían hecho el amor una vez para él, para exorcisar sus fantasías de adolescencia. A continuación había seguido una vez para ella, con calma y también con asombro a medida que aparecía su sorpresa de ver sus planes tan diferentse a tres días antes, cuando todavía estaba en Estados Unidos y acababa de recibir su diploma.

Le quería, eso estaba claro. No sabía como. Habían pasado horas hablando tendidos en la cama, con cinco centímetros entre los dos, él con el dolor lancinante del brazo y ella incapaz de conciliar el sueño después de la siesta de dieciocho horas del día anterior. Había vuelto a Hogwarts a través de los ojos de James y él había ido con ella a través de las experiencias de la carrera. Le había contado sus esperanzas, sus desilusiones, su fuerza y el conocimiento de si misma que había adquirido en los últimos años. Se escuchaban con atención completa, con poca consciencia de si mismos, pero sin el ansia que habrían sentido si se hubiesen acostado en el colegio.

Reconocieron que venían de sitios distintos. James estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía años y años y había sido de trayectoria sexual errática. Había usado su libertad a fondo pero con parsimonia. Había sido insensible con otras chicas sabiéndolo y sin saberlo, de todos modos quería a otra, como una enfermedad que sólo dolía de vez en cuando y muchas veces sólo si le convenía. No había un ápice de exigencia en él; ningún rencor por no haberle querido antes, pocas señales de haberla echado de menos. Lily sospechaba que la había querido todos esos años, de acuerdo, pero no para cada preciso momento, sino para su futuro, para cuando su felicidad y su tranquilidad mental fuesen algo que reclamasen su atención. Hasta entonces estaba muy contento con amantes pasajeras.

¿Qué necesidad hay de ser feliz a los veinte? Lo importante es saber que puedes llegar a serlo y pasarlo bien entre tanto. James había tenido la vaga idea de que un día la buscaría y la convencería de llegar con él a los ochenta, quizá fuera de Londres, en un pueblo con mar. Hasta entonces... no le había preocupado tanto.

Ella le quería desde hacia tres días, pero estaba más acostumbrada a tener un futuro, fuese cual fuese, con la persona que tenía en la cama. Esa parte la pillaba menos a contrapie. Por lo demás, era menos inocente que él. Sabía que el amor se acaba y había vivido ese final un par de veces. Ahora le miraba admirando su falta de rencor y también su falta de agradecimiento, y reflexionando se dijo que habían formado una pareja inmediatamente, desde el instante que había usado el hechizo vudú para apropiarse de la mitad de su fractura de brazos. Desde ese momento habían sido ellos dos y todos los demás, por separado. Eso en parte estaba relacionado con que todos los demás habían sido mortífagos, pero la sensación no había cambiado desde que habían salido del peligro.

Tenían la impresión de que tenían que vivir mucho en poco tiempo, de que ya había empezado la cuenta atrás que acabaría finalmente con su muerte. Ahora James ya no tenía ganas de temporizar. Una vez durante la noche, Lily se había abrazado a él como si fueran los únicos supervivientes de un naufragio. James había pensado que estaba llorando y la había mecido entre sonidos reconfortantes, pero luego había visto que tenía las mejillas secas. Sólo la había dominado por un momento el recuerdo de la muerte y había dejado que él la sujetase como en los túneles, cuando pensaban que los cinco minutos siguientes eran todo cuanto quedaba de lo que la vida tenía en reserva para ellos.

Cuando estaba considerando seriamente levantarse y hacer el desayuno, James abrió los ojos y se hizo el silencio, menos por el roce de la cortina y el sonido del viento en el follaje. Tenía los pies enredados en la sábana de arriba y la tiró al suelo de una patada. Luego se estiró, todavía boca arriba, y dejó caer las manos unidas sobre su frente. Giró la cabeza hacia ella y sonrió.

Era un sonrisa torcida, que elevaba sólo la comisura de arriba de la boca, con poca consciencia del paso del tiempo y sin una sombra de preocupación. Era imposible no corresponderle. Sólo llevaba unos pantalones de chandal que Lily apenas recordaba haberle visto ponerse mientras ella estaba ya casi más allá de la consciencia, como si el ruido hubiese abierto un ventanuco desde el mundo de los sueños.

James se recostó contra el cabecero y Lily se dispuso en el hueco de su brazo.

- Deberíamos hacer planes.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

James ahogó un taco y se avalanzó sobre su ropa interior. Lily le ayudó a ponerse la túnica en el brazo malo y perdió el tiempo necesario para vestirse ella misma. Tuvo el tiempo justo para enrollarse en la sábana y oir a James gritar "¡Ni se te ocurra entrar, Padfoot!" justo antes de que en la entrada del dormitorio apareciesen Sirius, Remus y Peter con aspecto de no haber dormido en mil y una noches, con túnicas raídas y un par de botellas de vino.

Lily se puso a juego con su pelo. Sirius la señaló con el dedo con los ojos muy abiertos. Remus parpadeó varias veces y Peter abrió la boca en forma de dónut.

- ¿Que pasa? Preguntó James con ironía- ¿Nunca habéis visto a una chica vestida con una sábana?

Luego les empujó fuera de su cuarto, todavía en estado de shock, y Lily tuvo el gusto de oír a través de la madera como se recuperaban, le felicitaban por seguir con vida y por lo bien que lo estaba aprovechando. Rebuscó en los cajones de James y sacó algo de su ropa, deseando tener algo que llevar que no proclamase por los tejados lo que había estado haciendo esa noche.

Luego salió y encontró a Sirius refunfuñando:

- Y me parece fantástico que yo esté jugángome el pellejo pensando que estás al borde la muerte y maldiciendo a la Orden por ponerme una misión justo entoces, y mientras tu estás en pleno halo postcoital. Bueno, supongo que al menos...

Se interrumpió al verla llegar. Ella se sentó en el sofá con las piernas muy juntas y casi suspiró de alivio cuando James se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Les miró a todos y se sorprendió de lo mucho que habían cambiado desde el colegio. James tampoco parecía el chico que se tumbaba en las mesas cuando se aburría de la clase. Se le había transformado la cara; ahora parecía la clase de hombre que haría reír a un niño que llora, aunque ese mismo niño le acabase de dar una patada en la espinilla.

Sirius seguía tenien más bien pinta del niño que habría pegado la patada, pero ahora la miraba con benevolencia, aprobación una punta de burla y con su atractivo devastador atemperado por ojeras devastadoras. Remus reflejaba las estrecheces de su bolsa y había envejecido más que los demás, pero era el único que mantenía la compostura, la dignidad y las buenas formas. Le saludó con la mano. Peter tenía una sonrisa enorme y un poco de calva que no había tenido en el colegio. Entonces llevaba el pelo bastante largo y con patillas, recordó Lily. Estaba redondito, colorado, y tenía aspecto de ser un bueno compañero de cañas en la barra de un bar. De hecho, tenía aspecto de acampar en la barra de un bar una parte importante de su tiempo.

Remus asintió un poco con la cabeza y dijo:

- Creo que me marcho. De hecho, creo que vosotros también os marcháis, añadió señalando a sus dos amigos.

Quedaron en cenar todos juntos esa misma noche.

Mientras recogían sus capas y desaparecían después de abrazar a James otra vez entre murmullos y risitas, Lily fue a la cocina y hizo un poco de comida. Revuelto de huevos, un resto de bizcocho y fruta; por lo demás no había nada más que chuches en la casa. Lo trajo levitando hasta la mesita baja del salón. James no tenía comedor.

- Ha sido breve, sonrío.

- Sabían que tenemos cosas de que hablar sin ellos delante.

Lily se instaló de modo que le diese el sol en las rodillas, pero no en los ojos, y mordió una pera a través de la piel. Asintió.

- ¿Quieres quedarte aquí a vivir?

Analizó la cuestión. James no parecía decantarse hacia una opción o la otra. En cuanto a ella... Le daba pereza y le daba miedo buscar piso. En cambio, se sentía segura allí, con él, como si haber sobrevivido juntos una vez le garantizase que volviese a pasar. Aparte, sería terrible que James estuviese de misión y no volviese donde ella fuese a saberlo de inmediato y pudiese curarle si era necesario.

- ¿Tu que preferirías?

James ni siquiera se lo pensó, o ya lo tenía pensado de antes.

- Quiero que vivas con alguién que no te vaya a vender, que pueda resisitir a un impero y que te defendería si vienen a por ti. Yo haría todas esas cosas, así que me gustaría que te quedases, sí...

Lily rio entre dientes.

- Ahora mismo es más probable que vengan a por ti que a por mi. Si eso pasa me gustaría estar allí, claro.

James le estrechó la mano.

- Igual nos morimos mañana. De nuestra promoción de Hogwarts, ya sólo quedamos la mitad.

Lily apretó los dedos.

- Ahora, toda la vida que tengamos extra es un poco como un bonus, ¿no? Ahora sólo podemos estar contentos. Si tu quieres y tenemos suerte llegaremos a lo del mar y los rosales y los nietos y el abuelo guay que vas a ser...

Él alzo las cejas y se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa:

- Yo quiero.

- Y si no tenemos suerte nos moriremos y procuraremos que nos pase a la vez, y pensaremos eso, que todo lo que ha pasado desde hace tres días y pasará en adelante ha sido un regalo, la reserva...

James asintió pensativamente.

- No es una vida peor que otra. Tenemos un propósito que vale la pena, algo por lo que sabemos que es necesario luchar. Esto tiene un significado.

La pelirroja apoyó la frente sobre su hombro y murmuró:

- No vamos a rendirnos.

Él le acarició el pelo.

- Si quieres, ahora puedes ir a por tus cosas. Yo tengo que pasar por el cuartel de los Aurores. Ahora estoy de baja por un par de días por misión que se ha toricido, pero tengo que aparecer una vez al día. Es el protocolo para que vean que no estoy en pleno estrés post-traumático, o me he cambiado de bando, o yo que sé. Por la tarde te puedo acompañar a la Orden y a ver a Dumbledore. Por la noche cenamos con todo el mundo... y luego ya veremos.

- Tengo mis maletas en un hotel... Mi hermana ha ocupado la casa de mis padres con su marido. Pensé que les molestaría. Pero ahora tendré que ir a verles y explicarles que no voy a volver...

James frunció las cejas.

- Si están un hotel, dalas por perdidas y no vuelvas. Es mejor que desaparezcas. Sabrán en seguida que yo estoy vivo - en esto momento hubo un brillo un poco siniestro en sus ojos- pero si piensan que te puedes haber muerto, mejor.

Lily pensó melancólicamente en sus túnicas favoritas, y esa falda verde que tanto le gustaba, y se felicitó por no llevar joyas en la maleta porque casi todas las que tenía eran regalos y tenían importancia sentimental. Obviamente la falda verde no era lo bastante importante para jugarse la vida, ni siquiera con esa blusa de seda blanca que le había costado tanto encontrar, pero no dejaba de ser una lástima.

Asintió.

James sacó de un cajón un puñado de galeones y la puso en la mesa, claramente para ella pero sin dar explicaciones. Lily se dijo que tenían que pensar en ir a Gringotts juntos y enterarse de como poner las cuentas en común. Ella no podía ir al banco en camisa de hombre. Soltó un resoplido al abrir el cajón y ver que tenía una pequeña fortuna amontonada sin orden ni concierto, como si fuese un cofre del tesoro. Era una cosa más que mostraba que nunca traía a gente a casa salvo si confiaba en ellos por completo. Aunque probablemente que el temor a que le robasen era el menos importante de sus razones de hacer eso.

Mientras estaba así, cotilleando en el cajón, tumbada sobre la tripa en el sofá y imprimiendo en su piel el dibujo de los cojines, James apareció vestido con su túnica negra y el pequeño escudo de auror en el pecho, más o menos peinado. Lily le hizo tender el brazo y se lo vendó con los gestos rápidos de la experiencia. Luego hechizó la funda de la almohada para crear un cabestrillo. Le dio un beso en los labios. James cerró los ojos, sonrió y agarrando la varita desapareció de su salón.

La mujer se dejó caer sobre los cojines, de nuevo sola en su nueva casa y en su nueva vida, y suspiró de satisfacción. Un pellizco en el pecho le recordó la sensación de soledad que había sentido al llegar a un hotel en su ciudad natal, dar su nombre en recepción, y subir por las escaleras arrastrando a trompicones sus dos maletas llenas de ropa. El pasillo era oscuro y olía a humedad. Había pensado en su hermana, que estaba contruyendo una familia que no la incluía, su madre muerta, sus amigos en los que no podía confiar hasta que los viese del brazo de Dumbledore, y en el capítulo cerrado de su vida en América mientras se lanzaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Entonces estaba empezando en una habitación con papel de flores rancio. Le gustaban los comienzos, pero ese en particular no estaba mal haberlo dejado atrás.

Se incorporó, se estiró, se felicitó por lo buena medimaga que era y por lo poco que le dolía el cuerpo. Contó una cantidad de galeones y empuñó la varita. Apareció en el cuarto de atrás de Madam Malkin, alegrándose de haber sido tan buen cliente durante su época de Hogwarts que su atuendo no iba a hacer tanta impresión como el hecho de que estuviese de vuelta.

Efectivamente, la buena señora cuarenta años, gusto excelente, regordeta, impecable peluquería- se le tiró al cuello con los ojos húmedos. Lily dió vueltas sobre si misma y la besó en las dos mejillas, sonoramente, pródiga de su alegría. Luego se apartaron y Madam le dijo:

- Lily, cariño, pareces un elfo doméstico.

Y era verdad, con la camisa de James, las zapatillas de James, una mochila de cuero llena de galeones y el pelo perfectamente peinado.

Del brazo recorrieron toda la tienda desierta, puesto que era martes y las once de la mañana, rehaciendo todo un vestuario a Lily. Ella lo disfrutó una barbaridad. Era como construirse la vida desde cero. Madam Malkin tenía también una selección de ropa de segunda mano, y rebuscando encontró casi el clon de su falda verde y un jersey gris de cachemira que estaba casi segura que había pertenecido a James durante Hogwarts. Lo compró todo sin regatear, segura de que ya le habría hecho un precio. Luego se apareció de nuevo en casa de James y dejó las cinco bolsas repletas tiradas en el sofá. Volvió a desaparecer hasta la tienda de envíos mágicos de Harland Simmons, donde cambió la dirección de recibo de sus bultos que se habían quedado en América a una chimenea de Kings Cross. Le dijeron que estarían en una hora y se dijo que era el momento para ir a la compra. Pasó por el supermercado mago comprando todas las cosas que le gustaban y que James no tenía en los armarios; todos esos productos que sólo se tienen si se cocina. También los dejó en el salón de la casa y pasó a recoger sus baules en la estación.

En ese punto ya no quedaba mucho sitio en el cuarto, pero puso la mano en una pared y empujó un poco. Tal como había previsto, el tabique se movió.

- Merlin, me encantan las casas mágicas, murmuró, y con esas palabras se apareció en su cuarto de Privet Drive, la casa de sus padres, para hacer el recado más importante del día.

Miró a su alrededor. El cuarto estaba vacío. Sólo quedaba el armazón de hierro de su cama y el armario empotrado. Todos los recuerdos de la infancia de Lily habían desaparecido, salvo lo que se había llevado consigo.

En parte era por su culpa. Le había dicho a Petunia que hiciese la limpieza de la casa sin ella. No había podido evitarlo; había perdido mucha clase para ir a ver a su madre cuando estaba enferma y tenía que trabajar en sus últimos exámenes. Petunia tenía un niño pequeño y quería mudarse inmediatamente para dejar de pagar el alquiler.

Lily pensó en James y evitó ponerse nostálgica. De todos modos, paredes extensibles o no, en esa casa no había sitio para mucho trasto. Y ella no era muy sentimental.

Apartó la puerta con la mano y oyó el llanto de un bebé en la habitación de al lado. Sonriendo, pasó a la habitación principal, que estaba en la penumbra, y cogió en brazos a su sobrino. Había estado echándose la siesta. Era un bebé regordete, de grandes ojos azules un poco saltones. En ese momento pataleaba con muy mal humor. Lily, que venía a decirle adiós, le cogió en brazos, le meció y posó los labios sobre su frente. El pequeño Dudley se calmó un poco.

Entonce apareció su cuñado en la puerta con un bate de beísbol, aullando:

- ¡Deja al niño en su cuna inmediatamente!

Lily, presa de pánico, le dio la espalda y cubrió al bebé con su cuerpo con un un chillido agudo. El pequeño se puso a llorar todavía más fuerte que los dos adultos. Lily se arrebujó en el suelo abrazándole fuerte y Vernon se adelantó haciendo semi círculos, como si estuviese acosando a un tigre en la jungla. Justo cuando empezaba a estar al alcance de su bate, se encendió la luz y la figura delgada de Petunia se plantó en plena habitación:

- Ya está bien, ¿no? Dijo secamente.- Vernon, esa mujer es mi hermana. Lily, dame a mi niñito y deja de hacer el estúpido. Te he dicho mil veces que si vienes a casa tienes que entrar por la puerta.

Vernon bajó el bate con cara algo avergonzada y murmuró que un mujer tan claramente pelirroja y curvada no debería ser la hermana de su esposa, tan rubia y esbelta. Se habían visto una vez en la boda pero Lily se había mantenido a distancia de el lado del novio. Estaba demasiado ocupada mendigando el afecto de Petunia como para hacerle mucho caso a su prometido.

Lily se incorporó con el bebé casi incotrolablemente enfadado y se lo tendió a su hermana, que con una sonrisa de arrobo, teniendo en cuenta los estándares de Petunia, recibió en la cara un salva de puñetazos.

- Vete a asearte, le dijo a su hermana.

Lily desapareció en el baño y se miró en el espejo. Llevaba ropa muggle de sus baúles de América. Un vestido hasta más abajo de las rodillas, de flores, ancho- en absoluto la indumentaria de una secuestradora. Se peinó intentando no mirar la colonia de Vernon donde había estado la maquinilla de afeitar de su padre, y bajó a la cocina. Petunia la esperaba con una taza de té delante. Dudley agitaba salvajemente un sonajero en su sillita, y Vernon leía el periódico y le lanzaba miradas de desconfianza de por encima de la sección de economía.

- ¿No crees que deberías disculparte?

Lily suspiró y invocó los brazos de James a su alrededor.

- Perdón, Vernon. Debería haber llamado a la puerta.

Su cuñado emitió un gruñido que se podía interpretar de cualquier manera. Petunia tuvo una sonrisita aprovadora.

- Tómate un té, Lily.

Lily cogió la taza obedientemente. Era casi la hora de la comida.

- He venido a deciros adiós, Petunia. Pensaba que podría seguir visitandoos, pero ya no me atrevo.

Petunia asintió con una leve inclinación de cabeza. No parecía destrozada. Por supuesto, estaba al corriente del peligro que pesaba sobre los magos. Para ella, lo más importante es que no amenazase a su casa y a su hijo. En cuanto a su hermana... bueno, estaba formada para hacerle frente a eso, ¿no? ¿No había sacado siempre unas notas maravillosas? Era el orgullo de sus padres, y era médico mago, o lo como sea que se dijese eso, y ya era el momento de decirse adiós y seguir cada una la vía que habían elegido.

- Quería decirte que voy a estar viviendo en Londres. No te puedo decir donde, pero...

Tuvo una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad, deseando fervientemente que su hermana se animase a compartirla.

- Me he ido a vivir con un antiguo compañero de colegio. Igual te acuerdas de oirme hablar de él. Se llama James Potter. Creo que vamos en serio...

Estaba segura de ello pero no sabía como decirlo a su hermana sin que su idea de la depravación intrínseca de los magos se disparase, teniendo en cuenta que se habían visto hacia poquísimo en el funeral y no había habido ningún James Potter secándole las lágrimas mientras enterraba a su madre.

- Pero es Auror y nos pone todavía más en peligro. Pet, no debes decir que he venido. Si piensan que estoy muerta mejor. Por poco me muero hace tres días.

Petunia palideció un poco, pero fue incapaz de determinar si era por preocupación o por el mero reflejo de repulsión ante la muerte. Lily le agarró la mano.

- Si necesitas mi ayuda, sabes como llamar al profesor Dumbledore.

No quedaba nada más que decir. Abrazó a su hermana y se estremeció al sentir sus finos brazos estrecharla levemente contra sí, casi nada. Le dio un beso más a su sobrino y tendió la mano a su cuñado, que se levantó para decirle adiós. Lily vio que no tendría más remedio que salir por la puerta y maldijo la posibilidad de que puediesen verla. Atravesó corriendo el jardín y se apareció en casa de James -su casa- desde el cobertizo.

James estaba tumbado sobre el baúl más grande entre una montaña de bolsas, tirando una pelota al aire, esperando. Sonrío de esa manera tan, tan... James, y le dio un beso de bienvenida. Vio que había ordenado la compra en los armarios de la cocina y que había comprado comida para llevar. Abrió las cajas: borscht, ensaladilla y filete ruso.

- Que cosas más raras comes tu para llevar, masculló con buen humor.

James se encogió de hombros.

- No cocino pero limpio que no veas.

Comieron en el suelo mientras ordenaban entre los dos los cacharros de Lily. Era muy gracioso ver a James suplicándole al armario que se agrandase un poco más, por favor, y el armario cediendo milímetro a milímetro como un anciano con EPOC a medida que James se humillaba cada vez más rastreramente.

Con la ayuda de las varitas no tardaron más que un par de horas, y se tumbaron en la cama a echar la siesta. La noche anterior no habían dormido enlazados, pero esta vez Lily puso la cabeza sobre su pecho y dejó que la presencia de James borrase su soledad, centímetro a centímetro, también como un anciano con EPOC.

James enlazó los dedos con los de Lily. Una vez más el dolor del brazo no le dejaba dormir y sentía cierto desasosiego. Ahora tenía a Lily cerca de él, donde no podía pasarle nada sin que lo supiese y se había pasado un par de horas haciendo el ganso como hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que darse prisa. Quería dejar entrar la rutina por la puerta grande, abandonar al James medio adolescente que había vivido la muerte de su padre y las tristezas del principio de su vida profesional, y empezar a construir cosas, no sólo a luchar contra las que le parecían mal.

Necesitaba a Lily para crear una burbuja de cosas que mereciesen la pena en ese Londres gris y turbulento. Miro por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que llovía. Pensó que después de todo igual era mejor mudarse, salir de la ciudad ya, irse ya, a Godric's Hollow, al West England. Tenía una casa allí. La protección de su piso de repente le pareció insuficiente. Si se iban a la casa del pueblo, harían un fidelio. Sirius estaría de acuerdo. Se prometió que lo hablaría con Lily cuando todo estuviera más en orden.

Cayó la tarde y se dirigieron de la mano por la calle desde el sitio donde habían aparecido hacia el cuartel de la orden del fénix. Lily llevaba un gorrito oscuro que cubría su pelo; James se había cambiado de túnica para no llevar el uniforme de Auror. Un trozo de pergamino había llegado para Lily en la universidad con la escritura de Dumbledore y la dirección del cuartel.

Hacía frío en la calle. Se formaba vaho al respirar. La neblina había caído después de la lluvia y Lily se arrebujó en su capa forrada, con olor a nuevo. James le pasó un brazo por los hombros y anduvieron como si fueran una pareja antigua, como si hubiesen hecho eso mismo muchas veces.

Era parecido a llegar a casa de unos amigos un día de navidad después de atravesar toda una ciudad enbarrada.

Llamaron a una puerta oscura de las afueras de Londres y se abrío al segundo. Una ráfaga de calor entró desde la cocina con olor de bizocho y cerveza de mantequilla. Muchos pares de manos les recibieron a la entrada y vieron a la Orden del Fénix, como una familia, celebrando su retorno. Estaban Remus, con una túnica nueva y sonrisa inefable -la soledad es mala para aquellos con razones de odiarse a si mismos. Alice y Frank Longbottom, Frank con sus orejas de soplillo y Alice y su pelo cortísimo cubierta hasta los los codos de masa de pastel, mientras su bebé redondito y mullido -Neville- intentaba morder los dedos de su madre.

Peter y Sirius habían abandonado una partida de ajedrez al oirles llegar. Arabella Jenkins, Dorcas Meadowes, Minerva McGonagall y Emily Vance tomaban el té en un círculo de sillones. Fabian y Gideon Prewett habían estado comentado la partida y provocando a las piezas para que explotasen espontáneamente. Dumbledore, Flitwick, Moody y Hagrid llegaron desde otra habitación, todavía con el gesto solemne de quien había estado tramando misiones. Moody se adelantó y les miró fijamente.

- Son ellos, declaró con tono solemne. -Lo certifico.

Nadie le hizo caso porque todos estaban convencidos de que ello antes de que el jefe de James diese una prueba más de paranoia.

También estaban los pequeños de los Bones, jugando con Neville, y sus padres en un rincón. De pie, algo nerviosas, había dos mujers que Lily había esperado con enorme impaciencia: Danielle Lutyens y June Harper, unas de sus amigas del colegio. James se fue por un lado a estrechar la mano de la mujer a la que había llamado Pink, la de Florence Dahl y de Marlene McKinnon. Elphias Doge llegó justo después que ellos y nadie, salvo Dumbledore, le hizo mucho caso. El no volvía de entre los muertos.

Todos se sentaron en torno a la mesa, con una mezcla de solemnidad y de consciencia de estar disfrutando de un breve momento de respiro. Lily estrechó docenas de manos; James recibió rondas enteras de abrazos y felicitaciones. Les preguntaron para cuando la boda. Todos querían celebrar algo. Además, la gente se casaba muy rápido en esa época. Cuestión de tenerlo hecho.

La profesora McGonagall se secó unas lágrimas de la comisura de los ojos cuando James besó a Lily delante de todos y ella se sonrojó un poco; sólo un poco.

Como tenían que salir con desfase, June y Danielle se marcharon casi inmediatamente a preparar la cena. Danielle sería la anfitriona- los demás se reunirían con ellos. Pink se fue enseguida. Tenía una misión; a Lily le pareció que estaba un poco triste. Los Bones se fueron a acostar a los niños.

Florence Dahl insistió en sacar una foto para conmemorar la ocasión, y allí posó una versión de la primera orden del Fénix y Lily, el nuevo miembro, que en realidad siempre había formado parte de ellos.

Lily habló en privado con Dumbledore. Tenía pensado presentarse en San Mungo al día siguiente. Andaban faltos de personal y la formación de medimagos se había interrumpido. Tenían demasiado trabajo para estar en las aulas. El hospital mago estaba muy protegido, pero sus empleados eran un objetivo favorito de secuestros. Las filas de mortífagos también andaban cortas de medimagos:

- No es que sean menos puristas que las demás profesiones, explicó Flitwick. Es que han hecho el juramento hipocrático mago, y eso les limita la tortura, hasta cierto punto.

Luego aparecieron en casa de Danielle con los demás Merodadores y todo el mundo bebió más de lo que había previsto.

Sirius declaró que Lily era la mujer perfecta, y sino que bajase Merlin y lo viese, y ella lo soportó con bastante ecuanamidad. Ella también pensaba que Sirius era el hombre ideal para tener de su lado en una guerra. Era valiente hasta la temeridad, y se podía confiar en él completamente a ciegas, menos para una despedida de soltero, en la que igual se le iban las cosas de las manos. La llevó a dar una vuelta en motocicleta voladora y James frunció el ceño durante todo el tiempo que no estaban, hasta que volvió despeinada y con la respiración acelerada diciendo que había sido genial pero no quería volver a hacerlo en su vida.

June no era el eslabón más fuerte de la orden. Carecía de la fortaleza mental para no hundirse bajo la presión constante, pero juró que hacía lo que podía. Era periodista en la Gazeta. Lily se dijo, igual que Dumbledore, que en una resistencia hacía falta gente de todo tipo.

Danielle tenía entonces un pie fuera del país y probablemente iba a sacar el otro en breve. Se alegraba enormemente de ver a Lily, pero tuvo sabor a despedida. La mujer se encontró a lo largo de la noche hablando cada vez más con los Merodeadores, como si fuese encajando, poco a poco pero sin poder evitarlo, en el puzzle que habían formado hasta entonces sin ella.

Cada uno desapareció por su lado en esa noche que cerraba un día eterno. Lily reflexionó distraidamente sobre lo flexible que es el tiempo, y como esa semana se iba a cerrar y sólo iban a contar el día del metro y ese, dos milenios transcurridos en apenas veinticuatro horas.

Volvieron al piso y ya parecía su casa. Tenía su cojín de patchwork y la manta que había hecho con el abrigo de pieles de su abuela paterna. James desapareció en el cuarto de baño y ella se tumbó en la cama, intentando poner en orden sus ideas. No era fácil. Necesitaba una semana de calma, de ausencia completa de acontecimientos. Al día siguiente iban a levantarse, él se iba ir a jugarse el cuello con el departamento de Aurores y ella se iba ir a San Mungo a que la contratasen. Luego habían acordado que irían a Gringotts y pondrían en común su dinero.

Eso le recordó que tenía que juntar los pergaminos antes de ir al banco. James chilló a través del ruido del agua donde guardaba sus documentos y Lily entornó los ojos al ver que James era varias veces más rico que ella. De hecho, tenía muchísimo dinero. Ella, al fin y al cabo, no había tenido más herencia que la mitad de la casa que le había pagado Vernon Dursley. Morirse de cáncer es muy caro. El dinero que tenía Lily lo había ganado sóla.

James salió de la ducha oliendo a jabón y humedad. La pelirroja había preparado un poco más de poción curativa y se la dio en silencio. La aceptó con una sonrisa y se paseó desnudo por la habitación. Lily se sintió un poco mejor. James era de ella, y su dinero también, lógicamente.

Le estudió con detenimiento por primera vez. Era bastante más alto; moreno, con el pelo bastante largo, los ojos castaños y la mirada tierna cuando la miraba a ella. Todavía le quedaba una chispa de alegre arrogancia en la esquina de los labios, pero Lily sospechaba que iba a desaparecer pronto y dominaría en su aspecto el aire tranquilo, seguro de si mismo y difícil de soprender, la experiencia de muchas cosas. Tenía la barbilla pronunciada, la nariz larga, holluelos en las mejillas, y dos pequeñas líneas paralelas a lo largo del ceño. Con la edad había adquirido fuerza y sus miembros, en la adolescencia largos y fibrosos, iban adquiriendo una complexión menos atlética. Seguía estando en forma, por supuesto, pero ya no se debía al deporte si no a la actividad heteróclita del Auror. Tenía unos reflejos extraordinarios y bastante mala vista.

James vio que lo estaba mirando y la observó a su vez. Era invierno y sus pecas se veían menos. Las echaba en falta, pero suponía que volverían con el sol. En ese momento había cerrado los ojos y ya no se veía el resplandor verde. Realmente tenía unos ojos preciosos. Se veían venir desde el otro lado de la habitación.

No era musculosa. Colgaba un poco de carne a ambos lados de los brazos, y sus pechos eran más pesados y menos redondos de los que había imaginado cuando fantaseaba con ella. Tenía las caderas redondas y las piernas finas, y un asomo de barriga de piel muy blanca.

Tenía una mirada... Iba a pasar el resto de su vida intentando estar a la altura de esa mirada.

Se tumbó a su lado boca abajo y cubrió con un brazo la cintura desnuda de Lily, que miraba al techo. Esa noche no tenían ganas de decir casi nada. Todo lo importante había quedado dicho y se habían pasado el día charlando por los codos; hablando entre ellos, con amigos y con extraños. Estaban tan cansados desde un punto de vista emocional como lo habían estado físicamente hacia dos días.

Lily cerró los ojos y rodó hacia él, y le murmuró al oído:

- Y ahora, siempre hacia delante.

James asintió.


End file.
